Shattered Moon
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Princess Luna feels sympathy for a young unicorn filly that was destined for evil. Against her sister's wishes she takes the filly and pratically raises her as her own. However slowly Luna begins to fall to darkness. By this time the mare tries her hardest to help Luna but realizes that she's too far gone. What can the young mare known as "Broken Shadow" do? Read and Review PLZ!


A small oneshot describing the back story of my MLP OC. I'm working on one for Morgan so hold on. In here I'm also experimenting with story format so that's why it switches often. It may or not be added on too.

* * *

Long ago...there was an evil creature that took all of Equestria's Dark Magic and combined it into a pony shape. A dark purple unicorn filly with a split black and blue mane and tail. She had fangs,emerald colored eyes, and bat-like ears. He intended to use her to destroy Equestria and kill the princesses. Celestia found out about this and defeated the creature.

She turned to the little filly before her. She prepared to kill the filly when Luna stepped in. She pleaded for the filly's life. Celestia asked why her sister had heart for the filly. Luna said that she felt that it was no fault of the filly's. On another matter,the filly didn't have a cutie mark. Therefore Luna thought that she could "Change her destiny". Celestia questioned what she meant by that.

Luna: Sister. I want to make her my student.

Celestia: ... Are you sure you want to do this?

Luna: Yes. This filly doesn't deserve to lose her life.

Celestia: Alright. If that is what you wish...

Luna wondered what the filly's name should be. She then decided on her name. Broken Shadow. She named her after her dark magic and her mane which seemed to be cracked in half like a broken heart. Soon Luna found herself treating Broken Shadow more like a daughter than an apprentice. She cared not what her sister or others thought of her. She thought she was a sweet little filly. Broken Shadow always slept during the day and stayed up at night.

Luna was surprised to see that the filly liked her night and moon so much. She often begged to watch Luna raise the moon. She praised Luna's night constantly and even told Luna how beautiful she was. She even started saying that she was better than Celestia. Luna kept that from Celestia. She was suspicious enough already.

Luna began to notice how no pony else seemed to notice her night. She began to cry nightly after raising the moon. One night in particular,she began the shooting stars festival. When no pony came she began to cry and scream in anger. Broken Shadow wanted to calm her mentor and "Mother".

Broken Shadow: LuLu! Don't cry! I adore you're night! I love it more than anything!

Luna: No pony else cares! Why should i care?! Why should i!? _*Cries loudly*_

Broken Shadow: Oh Luna...

Broken Shadow never really tried to get a cutie mark. She had more important things to worry about.

As days went by Luna became more resentful. She started lashing out at her subjects and seemed to go into uncontrollable rages. Strangely though,she never attacked Broken Shadow. Broken Shadow watched Luna's anger flare and never tried to stop her. She realized there was nothing she could do.

Broken Shadow: _*Activates her magic*_ I wish i could help you LuLu. I'm afraid your too far gone..._*Stops her magic and walks away*_

Broken Shadow was walking around the castle when she thought she heard Luna screaming again. She teleported to a nearby doorway and leaned in. Only slightly so she wouldn't be seen.

Luna: There can only be ONE princess in Equestria! And that Princess...will be ME!_ *Smashes the alter in front of her and cracks the wall behind her*_

Broken Shadow: _*Gasp*_

Luna: _*Uses her magic to raise the moon over the sun,creating an eclipse as a strange power envolops her*_

Broken Shadow: Oh no! Luna!

Luna: _*Emerges with a pure black coat, slit eyes and fangs for teeth. Starts walking towards Celestia*_

Celestia: Luna! I will not fight you! You must lower the moon! It is you're duty!

Luna: Luna? I am...Nightmare Moon!

Broken Shadow: _*Whispers*_ _No..._

Nightmare Moon: And i have but one royal duty now...TO DESTROY YOU! _*Blasts Celestia with magic but she flies away*_ And where do you think your going? *Flies after her*

Broken Shadow: *Runs out into the open* Oh man! Celestia's gonna use the Elements Of Harmony! I gotta get there first and hide them! I gotta protect Luna! _*Teleports into the room where the elements are*_ Whew i got here in time. Woah!

Celestia: _*Falls out of the sky and hits the ground hard*_

Broken Shadow looks up to see Luna or Nightmare Moon flying in front of her moon laughing.

Broken Shadow: Is Celestia...dead? *Trots over to where Celestia layed when suddenly Celestia gets up and looks hatefully at the young mare*

Celestia: YOU! You did this i'm sure! You used you're awful magic to turn her into this... this...**MONSTER**!

Broken Shadow's anger flared and her green and black sparking magic activated.

Celestia: I should've killed you when i had the chance! _*Activates her magic and blasts Broken Shadow away*_

Broken Shadow gaps for breath on the ground.

Celestia: I must stop my sister. Then i will finish **YOU**! _*Activates the elements and flies up*_

Celestia and Nightmare Moon's magic clashes in a huge light. Nightmare Moon couldn't overcome the elements and was banished to the moon.

Broken Shadow: *Screams* NO! LULU! *Bawls loudly*

Celestia: Now for the mare. *Starts flying down*

Broken Shadow stood up with flaming emerald eyes. She glared at Celestia and started measuring Celestia's magic to see if she could beat her and bring Luna back. She could easily beat Celestia alone but the elements were another story. She decided to just get away. She teleports away with her blood boiling in anger.

Celestia: She can't run from me. I'll find her and stop that demon. *Turns away looking at the moon and starts to raise the sun*

Broken Shadow looks down from a nearby cliff and watches as Celestia raises the sun. Now knowing what her destiny was.

Broken Shadow: *Thinking* I will defeat you Celestia. I will avenge my teacher...and the only mother i ever knew.

The young mare begins to run away into the Everfree Forest as a black symbol and a blue broken heart appears on her flank.

_**"Those who hide in darkness,see a different kind of light"**_


End file.
